


hey, blue eyes

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sorry?, tried to write smut but it actually turned not to be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: Theo is a dick, he knows it. Since the first time he saw the other boy with that stupidly attractive smirk, he knew he was a dick.But that didn't stop him from sleeping with him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Hayden Romero (non canon), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	hey, blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I've written this in four hours straight while I had a sudden burst of inspiration. Anyways, this is Thiam as friends with benefits because there is never enough of these prompts.
> 
> Enjoy!

Theo is a dick, he knows it. Since the first time he saw the other boy with that stupidly attractive smirk, he knew he was a dick.

But that didn't stop him from sleeping with him. Liam would always come over, they would pretend for a while that they are not going to make out in the next five minutes and then they were laying on Theo's bed and kissing each other so passionately that sometimes Liam thought his mouth is going to explode with the heat. It never was too long, three hours was the longest time he had spent there not mentioning they had sex four times in that period of time. There were no feelings involved. They accepted each other and they were on the same note but there was this hesitance. Both of them knew that if they became something more it would just not work out. By now it was too far to stop it.

Theo is a dick but he never was a dick to Liam. Everyone hated that boy; he told everyone what he thought about them right into their eyes. Theo would sabotage an important event just for his amusement. He would argue with everyone that ever talked to him. But with Liam it was different.

He couldn't remember the exact time they started all this friends with benefits fling but he could remember that Theo was always gentle and caring. He would always ask him about his day and what other history related fact he learned that day. Theo said it was weird that he liked history so much but always listened to his rambling about the World War II or French Revolution being his favourite subjects to talk about.

Liam knocked on that familiar door knowing that only one person was home.

“Hey, blue eyes,” Theo said with that absurd smirk leaning against the door with his arm.

“Hey.” The younger boy smiled at him coming in passing Theo who was still watching him through his ridiculously long lashes.

He settled on one of the bar stools in Theo’s kitchen. Raeken’s had one of the biggest houses in all of Beacon Hills. Liam always adored their house; it was modern and clean but at the same time lived in and cosy. It always smelled with some food. 

The other boy came from behind him brushing his palm against his back making him shiver.

“You want something to drink?” he asked casually opening the kitchen cabinet anyways reaching for one glass.

“Just water, thanks.” It was one of theirs lazy conversations easing the atmosphere around them. Liam always asked for water but Theo asked anyways. The glass landed in front of him and he took a long drink out of it as the other boy sat across him tilting his head slightly.

“How was your day?” he asked then watching him carefully licking his lips slowly. There were no other sounds other than their breaths and heart beats so when Liam exhaled a mouthful breath it was rather loud.

“Okay, I guess? I mean, my mom forced me into babysitting my little brother so maybe not that okay,” Liam snorted circling his fingers around the glass his gaze flicking to those green eyes which now sparkled with something too close to amusement.

“I bet that must’ve been fun.” Theo grinned still watching every inch of Liam’s exposed skin like an animal. Liam didn’t mind, it made him feel wanted and he loved that feeling. Especially if Theo was the one providing that feeling.

“You don’t even know.” He rolled his eyes smiling lightly feeling the corners of his eyes lifting up. 

“And you?” he asked then bringing the glass to his lips once again.

“You know, helping uncle in the store, trying to ruin everyone’s life.” The saddest part was that it wasn’t even a joke but Liam always told himself, better assholes who know they’re assholes than assholes pretending not to be assholes. 

“It’s a miracle they didn’t fire you already,” Liam mocked him knowing it‘ll sat the other boy in the right mood. He just wanted to fuck already. Theo’s t-shirt was too tight and he just knew he took it today just because of Liam. His hair weren’t slicked as usual; it just laid there loosely in the way that Liam liked. That little shit.

“I know, right? Working with me is a blessing,” he said it as a joke but his eyes were dark full of lust and Liam suddenly couldn’t breathe, his lungs suddenly burning.

“You are such a badass,” he said then making sure his sarcasm was heard clearly but Theo just smirked again finally standing up coming closer to him. He gripped Liam’s hips and with more force than needed turning the blue eyed boy to face him.

“Yeah?” Theo asked leaning forward their noses almost touching. His fingers against Liam’s hips tapping slowly riding his shirt up. Their breaths combined into one. Liam looked into those eyes with challenge smiling even more than before then sliding to those lips. His gaze stayed on them.

“Yeah,” he exhaled and shut his eyes as Theo leaned in and captured their lips in a hungry kiss immediately biting on Liam’s bottom lip. The younger boy let him into his mouth Theo’s tongue familiarly racing with his. Liam put his arms on Theo’s shoulders looking for something firm to hold on to because with the boy kissing him so passionately it was so hard not to fall from dizziness. 

The hands on his hips slid under his t-shirt cold fingertips tracing the abs there. Liam whimpered from his position in need to touch the older boy more, feel him more. He tugged at the hem of Theo’s t-shirt trying to fasten the process, Liam came here today already horny and this warming up was so tiring.

“Someone’s eager today.” Theo grinned against his lips but still put his hands over Liam’s helping him getting the tight t-shirt off him. _Finally._

“Shut up.” His sentence was silenced by another kiss. Theo’s hands left his hips and tangled in Liam’s hair pulling at them softly.

Sex with Theo was the best he has ever had. He knew it from their first time, his legs were wobbly and his head was spinning like never before. Liam never experienced something like this, so intense but gentle at the same time. 

They never talked; there wasn’t any time for that. In some weird way they both managed to last as long as they could for the feeling just for a couple seconds more.  
Liam always stayed after, just laying on his back next to Theo panting heavily. His mind had to catch up his body that was trembling with satisfaction. Liam couldn’t imagine a life without this. Without sleeping with Theo.

Of course that he thought about being something more with the other boy. It was always in the back of his mind always jumping in the front in the worst moment. He was fine like this. Relationships often ruined everything and they had a great friendship. Liam could tell Theo everything and Theo could tell everything to Liam. It just kind of happened that they were fooling around.

They would have sex for four months then they wouldn’t suddenly talk to each for another two and then they would sleep with each other again. It was a strange dynamic but it suited both of them. It felt right, having Theo so close to him but not that completely close.

After an hour of lazy kisses Liam finally got up from that so comfortable bed and put on his clothes. Yes, he always stayed but never over the night, it was an unspoken rule they never broke.

Theo accompanied him to the main door smiling at him sleepily, his thumb slowly sliding over the fresh bruise on his neck.   
“See you soon, Liam,” he said into the dark kissing him once again and closing the door and once again the younger boy had to remind himself that he didn’t need a relationship. He had to remind himself he was fine like this.

Their paths crossed several more times. Sometimes it was at Theo’s sometimes at Liam’s even though that was rare because Liam’s parents didn’t like Theo. But he couldn’t blame them, Theo was always an arrogant selfish little prick not even bothering to say hello to them. It was okay for a couple of weeks, their routine didn’t break. Sometimes they would get some coffee and talk about their life just like normal friends did. It was okay.

Until Hayden came. She was a nice and a really kind girl, beautiful even. Liam didn’t even know if he had ever seen more beautiful woman than she was. Hayden provided him everything he was lacking. She would give him those heart eyes, hold his hand and tell him sweet nonsense into his ear. It was nice being around her and he knew it could work in the future. She was the perfect girl for a long time relationship, Liam knew that but still. 

They started dating and Theo didn’t say anything. It was their policy after all, both of them could date who they wanted and the two boys could still sleep with each other. But it never happened before. Hayden was the first that came into their weird friendship with benefits thing and Liam couldn’t help himself but feel guilty. He always thought about the older boy, about his mouth, strong hands, firm shoulders. Hayden was such a sweet girl and Liam just knew his life will be so much better with her standing next to him.

The next time he knocked on Theo’s door he still didn’t know what he was doing there. Liam was dating Hayden for about two weeks now and shit started to get serious between them.

“I have someone,” he said then during one of their make out sessions. Theo’s hands were on his ass holding him against the table in the dining room. The older boy just looked at him funnily and scoffed.

“I don’t care.” And Liam should’ve known. Theo didn’t care about ruining someone’s life; it was his favourite hobby after all. Then he kissed him again tongue tracing along his bottom lip forcing him to open up.

“But I do.” The other boy stopped then watching his face for any sign of joke. There was none. Theo let go of him and took a step back crossing his arms.

“So this is the end?” he asked maybe a little bit disappointed, the darkness in his eyes disappeared and there was the sparkling green again.

“I guess.” Liam shrugged combing his hair with his fingers back to their place. His hands were shaking because he never thought this will happen, that things with Theo would end.

“That’s a shame, I always wondered if there could be something more between us.” Theo’s lips twisted in a vicious smirk as he saw Liam gape at him but the younger boy said nothing. He just nodded and left with no coming back this time.

It always haunted him, the fact that Theo wanted something more than just sex. But why didn’t he say anything sooner? Maybe if he told him few weeks earlier everything would be different. But his life with Hayden was good, great actually. She was really the best girl he has ever met. 

They were together for two years when Theo called him offering a job in his shop, which he now owned, with a really good wage. Liam didn’t get the pattern in his offer. Did he want something for it? Or did he just want to have Liam closer? Whatever it was, Liam couldn’t take it.

“We are moving to San Francisco the next month,” he said through the phone still in shock that Theo had his phone number even after all these years.

“That’s totally fine! I can get you the job in San Francisco as well!” Theo exclaimed too enthusiastically for Liam’s taste. His voice was the same as before still making the shivers go down his spine.

So after a long intervention with himself, he took the job.

The whole idea of moving to San Francisco was to make more money for their possible family. Hayden always talked about children but with their pay they couldn’t start anything. His girlfriend had already some job in office and so he was only glad Theo gave him this opportunity.

It was a smaller clothing store with great quality of clothes. It was popular and a lot of rich people visited their brand on a daily basis. Liam was awesome in his job, everyone loved him, his boss was giving him all types of promotions and life couldn’t get any better. He had already chosen a perfect ring for his proposal to Hayden. He had enough money to finally start a family and he was happy.

But Hayden couldn’t have any children. They found out in the fourth year of their dating. They were devastated by the news. Of course that there was always an option for adoption but Hayden always dreamt of her children with her brown her and Liam’s blue eyes. They decided to take a break.

There was no reasonable explanation of staying together. Their feelings were mixed and confusing. Both of them went their separate ways.

It was his third year in San Francisco when there was a big event happening due to ten year anniversary of their store and only the best employees were invited. Liam was one of the favourites so of course he was invited.

The gathering was happening in New York in a hotel with an amazing view on the city. It was Liam’s first time on the plane chatting with his co-workers about the party and what it would probably look like. 

The hotel was truly amazing and huge; he never saw anything bigger than this. There was a big chandelier in the hallway and everyone had their separate rooms which were also huge. The biggest bathroom he has ever seen and the fluffiest bed he has ever laid in.

“Hey, blue eyes.” Even if there was a good amount of alcohol in him, he would never forget that voice. It sounded raspier and more grown up then before but still with a touch of the well-known audacity. So he turned around facing the man in front of him.

“Theo! Hey!” Maybe he was too much excited but he was partly drunk so he didn’t care when he hugged his friend in front of his co-workers. It didn’t matter that Theo was a boss of one of their stores and he needed respect. The older man always ruined everyone else’s life and now it was Liam’s turn to ruin his. But Theo didn’t mind because not even two seconds later he felt those two familiar strong arms sliding around his waist.

“How are you?” Theo asked then when they finally separated looking directly to Liam’s eyes but he didn’t mind. He missed those greens so much.

“Okay, I guess?” He laughed at his response because nothing changed. They were still them and there was nothing stopping them from being the teenagers again just enjoying each other company.

“What about Hayden? You still together?” There was a mischief in his voice but Liam just shrugged him off not reading anything from it.

“No, we are on a break,” he answered truthfully looking away focusing on the gorgeous view from a window next to him. He realised that the buildings were sparkling exactly the same as Theo’s eyes.

“Break like…” Theo trailed off waiting for Liam to finish.

“I don’t think we are getting together any time soon, maybe never.” Liam looked at the other man with a sad look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out,” Theo smiled at him encouragingly and patting him on the shoulder awkwardly. Okay, they maybe got out of practice a little bit.

“No, it’s fine, really. What about you?” The older man seemed to think about his answer. He licked his lips and his eyes darkened the same shade of dark green Liam knew all too well.

“You know I was never a bonding animal. Just sleeping around with a bunch of guys.” Liam didn’t know if he should feel offended or grateful but he was curious to say at least. Hayden was never as good as Theo. He never told that to anyone but after the sex with the other man, he just couldn’t get him out of his head. Liam was curious if Theo felt the same way.

“Oh.” That was the only thing he trusted himself with. The alcohol was still circulating in his blood and he had big tendencies of being honest while drunk so he shut his mouth.

“But no one was as good as you.” Due to the content of the sentence it should probably sound sexy and it really did! But there was softness in Theo’s eyes. Theo reached out a hand to Liam’s face and touched his warm cheek. His fingertips were as smooth as before tracing Liam’s face and Liam was letting him.

It was just like before, his legs wobbly, his head spinning with lust. But he wasn’t a teenager anymore. He was 25 for God’s sake and he was too mature now for some stupid little flings. Even though he was so tempted, Liam put his hand over the one on his cheek moving it away and shaking his head.

“I don’t want to fool around anymore. It was great a few years back but I don’t want it now.” It was hard saying it out loud; his throat almost wouldn’t let him speak through the bile in there. Theo smiled sadly dropping the hand to his side.

“I don’t want that either.” Theo shook his head smiling to himself. 

“I’ve wanted to call you for a while now actually,” he said then and Liam looked at him warily fearing that everything is just a dream at this point.

“Really?” He hated that his voice sounded so excited and at least an octave higher than his actual voice.

“Yeah, really.”

They slept with each other that night. On that fluffy king sized bed, in that huge shower with countless buttons and on the couch in the middle of the room. Liam almost forgot how Theo’s body felt against his. He had to remember every little curve, freckle, every new wrinkle. His hands traced his body, warming up against the skin. They were home. 

“Hey, blue eyes?” That nickname felt like it never disappeared; it was always there, in the back of his mind.

“Yeah?” he answered with a sleepy voice nuzzling against Theo’s chest even more.

“I missed you.”


End file.
